Paul Giamatti
Paul Giamatti portrayed Aleksei Sytsevich/The Rhino in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Significant roles *Larry Canipe in Past Midnight (1991) *Jeffrey Roffman in The Show (1996) *Kenny in Private Parts (1997) *Richard the Bellman in My Best Friend's Wedding (1997) *Professor Abbott in Deconstructing Harry (1997) *Harry Tjarks in Homicide, Life on the Streets (1998) *Jeremiah Piper in Tourist Trap (1998) *Control Room Director in The Truman Show (1998) *Blaine in Dr. Dolittle (1998) *Sergeant Hill in Saving Private Ryan (1998) *Veal Chop in Safe Men (1998) *Herman Kurfeld in Winchell (1998) *Detective Wilson in Arresting Gena (1998) *Carlo in Cradle Will Rock (1999) *Bob Zmuda in Man on the Moon (1999) *John in Big Moma's House (2000) *Todd Woods in Duets (2000) *Mr. McKay in King of the Hill (2001) *Limbo in Planet of the Apes (2001) *Marty Wolf in Big Fat Liar (2002) *Johnson J. Johnson in Thunderpants (2002) *Harvey Pekar in American Splendor (2002) *Gordo in Confidence (2003) *Shorty in Paycheck (2003) *Miles in Sideways (2004) *Tim the Gate Guard in Robots (2005) *Joe Gould in Cinderella Man (2005) *George Gattling in The Hawk Is Dying (2006) *Inspector Uhl in The Illusionist (2006) *Cleveland Heep in Lady in the Water (2006) *Stan Beals in Ant Bully (2006) *Screw-On Head in The Amazing Screw-On Head (2006) *Hertz in Shoot 'Em Up (2007) *Hanta in Too Loud a Solitude (2007) *John Adams in John Adams (2008) *Richard Garsik in Duplicity (2009) *Dr. Satan in The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) *Barney Panofsky in Barney's Version (2010) *Ritchie in 30 Rock (2010) *Mike Flaherty in Win Win (2011) *King John in Ironclad (2011) *Ben Bernanke in Too Big to Fail (2011) *Kingsley in The Hangover Part II (2011) *Tom Duffy in The Ides of March (2011) *Benno Levin in Cosmopolis (2012) *Paul Gill in Rock of Ages (2012) *Theophilus Freeman in Twelve Years a Slave (2013) *Friar Laurence in Romeo and Juliet (2013) *Ralph in Saving Mr. Banks (2013) *Chet in Turbo (2013) *Nikita Khruschev in K Blows Top (2013) *Monsieur Homais in Madame Bovary (2013) Quotes *"I believe there's a lot of stage-setting for the next film. There are several villains in this movie, and some of them are more foreground and important. Jamie Foxx is and stuff. A couple of us are more hanging around the background because I think there will be a bigger deal." *"the Sinister Six I don't actually know, but that seems to be what they're doing. I'm not an idiot either, but I can't claim hard and fast knowledge of this. I won't. I can't because I don't actually know, but you and I can speculate." *"In the comic books of old, Rhino had a suit on that made him look like a rhino and it made him super strong. If there was a bank vault, he could butt through it with his head but he wasn't very smart. In the film it's updated now, I have a particular type of suit but I don't think I'm supposed to talk about it. He's a Russian mobster because he's a Russian guy in the comic books." Paul Giamatti